Falling All Over Again
by Defying Gravity Elsa
Summary: "As he sat on the bed he shared with his queen, he held her in his arms, stroking her hair softly as she slept. She smelled so new and clean, with a soft powdery scent flowing from her. Her face was so peaceful and innocent as she breathed softly in her slumber." A short drabble for Helsa week on Tumblr. Day 1: "Falling for You."


_Helsa Week Day 1: Falling for You_

**Falling All Over Again**

Hans never knew he could love anyone so much. He never knew how one person could make his heart swell in so many ways like it had never done before, merely by existing. Of course, he had only learned to love a few years ago, upon his return to Arendelle to make amends with the royal family, but he had no idea that it would lead to this. This was a new kind of love that he had never experienced before, and it was so overwhelming, yet amazing to him.

As he sat on the bed he shared with his queen, he held her in his arms, stroking her hair softly as she slept. She smelled so new and clean, with a soft powdery scent flowing from her. Her face was so peaceful and innocent as she breathed softly in her slumber. He placed a kiss on her forehead and continued to stare at his sleeping angel in awe. _How did I get so lucky, after all that I've done? _he thought nervously. She was so delicate, yet so strong as she nestled herself further into his chest.

Hans's thoughts were interrupted as he felt movement from the other side of the bed. He looked over to see Elsa, still lying across from him, turn towards him. Her hair was still a sweaty mess and her cheeks were still fairly flushed, but she looked more rested than she had before. She smiled as she scooted closer to Hans and the sleeping angel, as Hans laid her in his lap.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, as Elsa reached to stroke her daughter's fiery red hair. She may have only been a few hours old, but she still had a full head of hair.

"I'm good," she said softly. "That was the most exhausting thing I've ever done."

"I couldn't have done it," he replied as Elsa giggled.

"Our little Arielle," she said, still stroking her hair. "She's so beautiful."

"She's your best creation," he said, referring to her ice powers.

"Don't let Olaf hear you say that," said Elsa, followed by a chuckle from Hans. She sat up next to her husband and rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her. He placed a kiss on the top of her head as Elsa's smile started to fade.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"What if," Elsa began nervously. "What if she ends up... with my powers?" Hans had a feeling she would say that. He placed a reassuring kiss on her forehead.

"Then she will be taught that she has a gift, not a curse," he began. "She will be taught that love is the key to controlling that gift, which won't be hard because she'll have plenty of it to begin with."

Elsa looked up at Hans and kissed his lips softly, then laid her head back on his shoulder. "We won't make the mistake my parents made," she said.

"No," he said quietly. "And we certainly won't make the mistake _my_ parents made," he said with a smirk.

"Having this one baby was hard enough, I am NOT pumping out twelve more," Elsa said, placing a hand on her still somewhat-swollen, yet deflated stomach. Hans laughed out loud.

"Please don't," he said agreeably as Elsa giggled. "I want to give Arielle and any other children we have everything I didn't have as a child."

Elsa leaned up and kissed him again. "You will. Our children will be happy and loved." Hans smiled and kissed her back. She smiled as she laid her head back on his shoulder one final time as Arielle shifted in his lap.

Hans leaned his cheek onto Elsa's head and sighed happily. He had fallen for Elsa several years ago, and he felt like he loved her more and more each day. But as he looked down at their sleeping daughter, he felt a new type of love for her. He had fallen in love all over again.

**Thanks for reading! I'm not sure I'll be able to write more Helsa drabbles this week, since I have work and other grown-up responsibilities like that (*grumble grumble*) but I wanted to at least write this one. Please, leave me a review or follow me on Tumblr (Defyinggravity-elsa). Thanks for reading and Happy Helsa Week!**


End file.
